


seeing red

by writingquirk



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Relationships, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingquirk/pseuds/writingquirk
Summary: “oh, come on. you love me.” she chimes with a grin, tossing the pillow at him. “who else can get you this calm when you're seeing red?” — usagi/katsuki.





	seeing red

**Author's Note:**

> this was a mess. but i love them.  
**prompt:** calm.

Bakugou Katsuki is on a rampage.

She isn't entirely sure what has fueled this particular tantrum, but she is not one to put up with it.

Usagi has made her way over to his room in hopes that he might relent and let her talk to him, but it's going about as well as she anticipated.

“Outta my way, Dumpling Head.”

“That's not how you say excuse me, Katsuki.”

She can easily make out the physical changes in him upon her cool response. The sudden tenseness, the gritted teeth, hands curling into fists at his sides.

She meets his gaze, blonde brow lifting as she awaits his next words.

“Get. Out. Of. My. Way.”

“No.” She breathes stubbornly. Slender arms fold across her chest, mouth set in a thin line as she continues to block the door to his room. “You can either sit down, or destroy your own room trying to get out and deal with Aizawa-Sensei for destroying even _more_ of UA's property.”

He seems to genuinely hesitate then, and she is certain he's only picturing Eraserhead's potential punishments for his outbursts.

“Fine.” He finally scoffs, turning his back to her and making his way over to his desk. He throws himself onto the seat there, and she hesitates for a moment before sitting across from him on his bed.

It feels much bigger than it is as she situates herself on the very edge of it, realizing that this is perhaps the first time she has ever seen his room. Likely to be the only time she'll see it, too.

“I brought you some pork buns,” She murmurs, breaking the uncomfortable silence before it had time to settle. She shuffles through her bag for the small bento box. Upon locating it, she pulls it out and holds it out for him to take. “My mom sent some, and I thought you might like them.”

His expression has lost its rage, and though irritation has left its mark, the expression that lingers as he eyes the bento box can be labeled as nothing but genuine curiosity.

“They're really good. Mama makes the best pork buns.” Usagi grins, an action that only grows as he finally takes the box from her hands.

“You're an idiot.” There is no malice in his words, and she can only watch in anticipation as he opens the box. There's very little hesitation as he pulls out a bun and takes a large bite out of it.

It's muffled, but she can hear the satisfied groan as he eats it, and she giggles.

“Shut up,” he mumbles through a full mouth, causing her to roll her eyes in response.

“It wouldn't kill you to admit you like something every once in a while, Katsuki.”

Silence fills the space between them again, even his chewing has grown quiet and she wonders if she had chosen the wrong words.

Their friendship was a rather fragile one, after all.

“I admitted to liking you once,” he speaks, so calmly. It was something she wasn't even sure he was capable of until now, “And you ran off with Deku instead.”

She blinks, blonde brows furrowing in confusion before she remembers what he's referring to. Soft cheeks burn red, and she shakes her head. “You can_not_ use that against me, we were like four! And you made Izuku cry!”

“It's not my fault. He was being a crybaby.”

“_I'm_ a crybaby.”

“Yeah, but, you could kick my ass.”

She's only vaguely surprised to hear him admit that, but Katsuki's never had an issue with knowing when someone was a match for him.

It was just _who_ he admitted it to that was a bit of a problem.

“You were always defending him.”

“You were always making him cry.”

“But you were _my_ friend.”

“I was friends with _both_ of you.”

“You were my friend _first_.”

She's hugging his pillow to her chest now, chin resting atop it as she stares at him. “You know I'm still your friend first.”

“Yeah,” He reaches for another pork bun, “I know. I wouldn't let anyone else get away with being this _annoying_.”

“Oh, come on. You love me.” She chimes with a grin, tossing the pillow at him. “Who else can get you this calm when you're seeing red?”

Having easily blocked the pillow, he rolls his eyes. “Shut up, or I'm going to kick your ass, Dumpling Head.”

“Not if I kick yours first.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

**_end_.**


End file.
